Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG
Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze Roleplay Game, commonly referred to as Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG or simply Alpha Team RPG, is a text-based roleplay game on BZPower based upon the Mission Deep Freeze subtheme of LEGO Alpha Team. Plot Summary Evil Ogel has returned and is plotting to freeze the LEGO Planet with his new Ice Orbs, and it is up to Alpha Team to defend the world against this new threat. Over the course of the RPG, there were a number of significant storylines and mini arcs. A few examples include Kotua's fights against the mad inventor Dr. Voltage and his Robo-Agents; Frozeen teaming up with a future version of himself to save the team from Ogel's assassin robot; Databoard and Magma fending off attacks from Missions and Special Operations; and the team's battles with various other threats, including Ice Snakes, Guardian, General Evil, and Chaos. Expanded Universe In addition to the RPG itself, Victor Draven has created additional works set within the Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze universe. Epics The Banned is an epic, set just before the Future Frozeen story arc. Subzero goes to the cyber world of BZKoro to rescue his son Jason and stop the evil power-hungry moderator Turaga Doom. However, when Frozeen is infected with a deadly virus that only Turaga Doom can cure, Subzero is forced to race against time to complete the Pyramid of Challenges. Rahkshi VS Vahki, abbreviated as RVV, is an unfinished epic that acts as a prequel to The Banned. The only remaining piece of information about its plot is that Subzero defeats several million Kurahk in Antarctica, and Keerakh were also involved (presumably battling the Kurahk). Unfortunately, neither of these stories are fully available; the only archived version of The Banned is missing its final chapter(s), while Rahkshi VS Vahki was never archived prior to the loss of the BZPower forum archive. Short Stories PeabodySam once expressed interest in expanding upon Future Frozeen's backstory in a short story. Time will tell if it ever sees completion. Gameplay Members of BZPower join this game by filling out a character form, to describe the character that they will play as in the RPG. After that, they can post in-universe to describe what is going on in the story. Like most BZPower RPGs, this is text-based, and is much like a novel written by many people. Because it is in the form of a forum topic, members contribute to the story by posting what their character(s) does. In addition, they can also converse with other BZPower members in the same topic. Because of this, in-universe and real-life are separated by the usage of the terms "In-Character" to show that one is playing and "Out-of-Character" to show that one is not playing. These terms are simplified into simply "IC" and "OOC". For example, a post in the RPG may be like that of the following example: :OOC: PohatuRocks555, how much longer should we stay in Ogel's Mountain Fortress? :IC: Agent 770 hid behind the girder as several Snow Crawlers made their way towards him. They followed him, forcing Agent 770 to fire his laser gun at them. After the Ice Drones were incapacitated by the laser beams, Agent 770 sneaked into Ogel's control room and discovered a super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot pizza. A member of the RPG is given free reign to do whatever they want with their character, as long as it fits in the RPG's rules or meets the consent of the other players of the RPG. If one of these is not achieved, the member is free to go back and edit their post to either follow the rules or to accept another member's request for change. While a member is encouraged to use primarily the character they sign up as (unless they request a change), members are free to create Non-Primary Characters, or NPCs, to accompany their main character. Notable Players *'Victor Draven', the game host, as Subzero *'PeabodySam' as Frozeen *'Chronicler of Ko-Koro' as Databoard *'Kotua in Space' as Kotua *'KanohiTakua' as Mirage *'Nura' as Voltage *'BZP Noob #30000' as Phantom *'TakunuvaC01' as Magma *'Jackson Lake' as Swerve Influence on Dino Attack RPG One of the first widely-successful LEGO General Discussion RPGs, Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG is what introduced PeabodySam to the concept of LEGO text-based roleplay games on BZPower. Therefore, it serves as direct inspiration for Dino Attack RPG, which was created with the concept of recreating the Alpha Team RPG in the setting of the new LEGO Dino Attack theme. Both RPGs were created using the same format and used the same gameplay, including the elite agent promotional system tied with using certain vehicles. In fact, aside from the plot, characters, etc. the two RPGs were initially nearly exactly alike, and even shared many of the same players and characters at the time. Because Alpha Team RPG played such an important role in the making of Dino Attack RPG, Alpha Team plays an important role in the Dino Attack, with Alpha Team supporting Dino Attack Team by assigning its agents to assist the team. Many players, such as Kotua in Space, chose to reuse their primary characters from Alpha Team RPG. Even if players chose different primary characters in Dino Attack RPG, their original characters from Alpha Team RPG often appeared as major NPCs. In 2005, game host Victor Draven left the RPG, leaving it in a perpetual state of aimlessness where players could not progress the plot to stop Evil Ogel. In late 2006, Alpha Team RPG finally fell victim to "topic death", the state of a BZPower topic when it has not been updated in a month and cannot be revived. This, along with the death of Pirates RPG, helped to strongly motivate PeabodySam to strive for keeping Dino Attack RPG alive. Instead of letting Dino Attack RPG slowly dwindle away into nothing, PeabodySam aimed to keep the RPG going strong, concluding with a final battle, and ending with dignity. Sequel While Victor Draven was still running Alpha Team RPG, he declared that he would make a sequel to Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG when the next Alpha Team mission was released. Many speculated that the mission would take place in space, and there was even some foreshadowing towards this concept. However, with Victor Draven leaving BZPower and the Alpha Team theme being discontinued by LEGO after the end of Mission Deep Freeze, there were no plans for a sequel. In 2008, when information surfaced of a new LEGO theme called Agents, former Alpha Team RPG players PeabodySam and TakunuvaC01 decided to collaborate on a successor to the original RPG that would also serve as a prequel to Dino Attack RPG. This concept would eventually evolve into Alpha Team RPG: Ogel's Last Stand. Trivia *''Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG'' was created December 21, 2004 and ran through December 6, 2006. Coincidentally, December 21 is also the date when Dino Attack: At War's End concluded in 2012. External Links *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050406022508/http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=159750 Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG] *Downloadable Archive Category:RPGs